The invention relates to a method and a device suitable for topically cooling an animal or human, or more specifically, a cryotherapy unit for use in physical therapy, orthopedics, rhumatology, chiropractic treatments, sports medicine and veterinary medicine to relieve pain and swelling from injured or diseased joints, muscles and connective tissues and to promote healing.
Localized hypothermal or cryopractic treatment (topical application of cold to selected parts of the body) has gained wide acceptance for treatment of occupational and sports injuries. Cold treatment has proven successful in reducing pain and swelling.
Cold therapy calls upon a variety of devices that are inconvenient and/or uncomfortable to use. The most common device is a piece of ice applied either directly or wrapped in a cloth and applied to the site. The ice melts and must be frequently replaced. In the process of melting, dripping water must be contended with. Patients usually loose patience with the remedy.
Ice packs or their replacements of various materials can be placed in the freezer for a few hours before applying to the injured site. Their advantage is their low cost and that they do not drip. The inconvenience is that they do not stay cold very long and must be refreshed. They also cover an area much larger than the injury site. Cooling an area around the injury reduces blood flow and can result in collateral damage. Ice packs typically are at a temperature of approximately -17.degree. C. and as a result there is a risk of tissue damage at the contact site between flesh and a device at -17.degree. C. At the very least, it is uncomfortably cold for most patients.
Immersing a part of the body in a bath of ice water or other cold liquid is another option. This is practical for limited parts of the body such as hands, elbows and feet. A patient cannot be mobile while using such a device. There is also the risk of cooling the whole area and causing collateral damage. The application feels uncomfortably cold to most patients.
Mechanical and electrical devices have been used to cool a fluid or air that is conducted to the area to be treated. These devices tend to be large and cumbersome and as a result these devices are usually restricted to use in the office of a medical therapeutic practitioner.
Ideally, cryotherapy should begin as soon after the injury as possible and continue for two or three days, and in some cases two or three weeks. The cold should be applied for a period of about 20 minutes followed by a period of about 20 minutes where the body location is allowed to regain normal temperature. The treatment ideally should be 24 hours a day.